


Summer Break

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cheating, Dominant, F/F, F/M, GP, Girl Penis, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Spanking, girl penis regina, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Regina hopes this summer will be different, she hopes she will finally be able to get the beautiful blonde woman to notice her.





	Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing about this story, I actually started writing it before my multi chapter story and totally forgot about it so when I saw it I was like meh let’s post seeing how I just got back home last night. Now as usual, warnings are there, read it before reading the story. Thanks x
> 
> NOW THIS STORY HAS A FEW SMUTS CONCERNING OTHER PEOPLE BESIDES SQ AT THE START I HAVE PUT EACH COUPLES NAME SO IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT JUST SCROLL. THANKS.
> 
> I had to capitalise so it grabs your attention x ⚠️

Title: Summer Break

Summary: Regina hopes this summer will be different, she hopes she will finally be able to get the beautiful blonde woman to notice her.

Warning: older!Emma, young!Regina. G!P.

____________

ONE!SHOT

“This summer already sucks!” complains Jefferson as he lays on one of the lounge chair by the massive poolside with black avatar glasses on to block the sun that shined brightly from the sky.

“You only say that because you haven’t gotten lucky so far” responds one of his friend with a cocky smirk, Jefferson removes his sunglasses as his eyes moved to his friend and smiles.

“Maybe if you weren’t playing hard to get...” He flirts, winking at him.

“Ew, never creep” responds the other boy in his best disgust voice as the rest of the friends chose to ignore them, already used to their usual banters.

Jefferson stands up from the lounge chair, grabs sun cream and squirts a good amount before rubbing it on his body making sure to tense his muscles and harden his abs. 

“You would love to tap this Jones. Just let me know my room is not that far away.” He winked before settling back down his seat and popping the avatar back on and sighing deeply, he smiles as he spotted his friend glaring at him in the corners of his eyes. ‘Yup, he wants me’ Everyone was used to Jeff’a flirty toward Killian and they also knew what a player Jefferson was and that Killian is the serious relationship type however what they didn’t know was just how much Jefferson pinned after Killian Jones despite his terrible sexual jokes and teasings.

“Anyway...” draws a brunette who was sitting near the edge of the pool says, her feet dangling inside the cool pool water “we down for clubbing tonight?”

“I thought we all wanted a quiet night in” response a blonde girl who sat perched against a dark haired boy, anyone looking in can tell they were together.

“No, you wanted a quiet night in to fuck your boyfriend Kat, not the rest of us” 

“Shut it ginger, and besides I can fuck my boyfriend anywhere I want!” Responds Kathryn who then made a show of pulling the boy into one heck of a kiss. The group of friends ‘oooh’ as Fred blushes hard not one for PDA. 

“Oh shit G” a red haired girl suddenly said grabbing the girl perched by the pool’s attention and Regina turns to her, only her friend wasn’t looking at her but elsewhere so she followed Ruby’s line of sight across the pool and she also fell into the water. ‘Fuck!’ She thought just about catching herself.

“Careful G, you’re about to fall on your face” laughs Jefferson and Regina scopes up the cool water splashing him.

“Shut up Hatter!” After composing herself she turns back to the heart’s desire.

The friends watched as the beautiful tall woman with blonde curls cascading down to her shoulders walked on the other side of the pool. One, Emma Swan, was all Regina knew about the woman. The beautiful woman has been coming here for a few weeks now and it didn’t take long for Regina to fall hard for her despite barely knowing the woman and having never spoken to her. She practically roped her friends into finding out her name along the way they also found out that the gorgeous woman was unavailable something Regina found out the hard way one day as she was heading up to her room only to witness the woman kissing some guy it was as if Regina was noticing other things about the woman after the kiss, she also saw the wedding band wrapped nicely around her finger.

“She is so beautiful...those legs...what I wouldn’t give to have them wrapped around my waist as I pound her into oblivious” moans the brunette lost in a trace, her usual dark brown eyes more darker. Suddenly the brunette found herself inside the cool pool followed by laughter from her idiotic friends! As she resurfaced she spotted the comprit “What the fuck Mulan!” The girl in question couldn’t hold in her laughter.

“I’m sorry but you were drooling” laughed the teen, unfortunately the gorgeous woman seems to be drawn to the laughter as she glances toward them.

“Shit!” Regina swears ducking back under the water as the rest of her friend pretended to look anywhere else. As Killian’s eyes moves away so to not look toward the blonde woman his best friend was fascinated by he caught sight of their friend Guin instead who looked anything but amused and Killian smirks knowing well why the brunette had a sour face. It was all about the arrangement she and Regina had, but looks like someone was jealous. This is why he doesn’t mess around with friends. He thought looking sadly toward Jefferson who has joined Regina in the pool and sighs. No matter how much he wanted to.

Later on across the pool, Emma was busy reading her mails on her phone when she felt she was being watched, so slowly she looks up and straight at the friends who quickly looked away, the beautiful brunette she noticed always staring her was so startled that she ended up falling inside the pool (again, only this time she didn’t get pushed in) and Emma couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle while the girl’s friends out right laughed at her and soon the blonde went back to reading her mails.

_______

Later that evening, the friends went out for food and drinks which ended up with half of them drunk as fuck! They were always thankful of Kat’s dad’s job which makes it possible for the girl to be able to produce fake IDs for all of them so getting drinks or going inside clubs was nothing. They have stayed out most of the evening until night fall making their way back as it’s nearing 1am. Drunk and tried, making their way back to their rooms. Fred and Kat weren’t as drunk because the girl was going through a moment where she wanted to slow her drinking, she was after all only 17 years old and Fred naturally doesn’t really drink. Killian, Jefferson, Ruby, Mulan, Graham and Guinevere were pass drunk while Regina was fine, one thing about her was she can drink you under the table and she won’t feel it. Something she heritage from her mother and she was thankful for it. Everyone quickly retired to their rooms and Regina had to laugh as both Killian and Jeff went into the same room, she knew her two friends liked each other just like she knew Gen was catching feelings for her which is why after this trip she was calling off their deals before it was too late.

Once she made sure Graham who this trio was for after his girlfriend broke up with him was all safe and tucked in his room, she started making her way to her own room coming to a halt before she took a turn on the corridor as she hears loud voices, curious, she slowly started walking toward the noise and came straight at Emma with the guy she saw kissing that one time so she hid away only peaking out to see what was going on.

“Emma come on...” the guy spoke pleadingly and pathetically if you asked her.

“Get the fuck away Neal, I don’t want you anywhere near me!” The blonde responds throwing a bag at the guy. 

“It didn’t mean anything! Emma please!” He insisted trying to walk back inside the room but Emma blocked his way.

“Go fuck yourself” then the door was being slammed right in his face and Regina smiles in triumphant. She watched as he picks up his clothes, shoved it inside the bag Emma threw at him before walking his pathetic sorry ass away. Regina came out of her hiding and thought hard between going to see if her crush was alright or just go back to her room. She looked up and down the corridor before her mind was made up, she walked up to Emma’s room door and softly knocks.

“Go away Neal!” She hears Emma call in annoyance. She wanted to tell her it wasn’t Neal but what if the blonde didn’t open? So she knocked again and again until she heard hurried angry footsteps and hope the blonde won’t be opening the door with her fist at ready. “What!” Was Emma’s response as she opens the door only to halt at who stood there.

“Uhm, hi...” 

——————

-KILLIAN AND JEFFERSON-

Once the door was shut behind the two boys, Killian slams Jeff against the closed door as his lips immediately found Jefferson’s in a battle of tongues and pulling at each other until air became their enemy forcing them apart. The older boy finally pulls away from the liplock pulling Jeff away from the door he had him pressed on and toward the bed.

“Fuck I’m so hard” moans Jefferson as Killian backs him up until his legs hit the bed frame making him fall on it, Killian knees between his friend’s legs as hurried fingers moved at the button and zipper of Jeff’s pants, once he was able to pull them off he quickly aid the boy in getting rid of the pants leaving him simply in his boxers with the massive tent. Killian smirks leaning down and taking Jeff’s cock in his mouth through his boxers. Jefferson hiss leaning back against the bed on his elbows, his eyes shut tightly. Killian bops his head as the material soaked with his saliva, after awhile he moves his lips away as nibble fingers pulled at the waistband freeing erect dick, also hitting his face.

“Shit Kee” moans Jeff screwing his eyes shut his hands making a fist against the bed sheets. Killian sucked the head of his cock in his mouth humming in approval, Jefferson sits upright dragging off his boxers giving Killian more access to his straining cock. “Come on baby, I’m so hard for you” he groans as Killian took down his whole length in his mouth and started deep throating him. Jefferson growls his whole body trembling in pleasure. With all the will power he has left he reaches up and pulls his shirt over his head before throwing it somewhere. His fingers disappears inside Killian’s hair tagging the boy closer to his meat. He heaved and pants as his cock throbs it wasn’t long he was cuming down Killian’s throat.

“Fuck!” He moans falling emptying himself inside his friend’s throat and the boy swallows before pulling away and standing up. Jefferson smirks getting onto his feet, he crushes their lips together tasting himself on Killian’s tongue, they kissed for awhile until air forced them apart again and pulls away. Jeff reaches for the boy’s top and pulls it away before crushing their lips again, slowly he pulls away trailing down Killian’s body until he reaches his belt buckle, he wasted no time in ridding Killian of his pants and boxers as his cock springs out resting against his stomach, now both boys stood naked before each other and Jeff looked up at Killian, smirked before getting on his knees and taking his cock in his mouth. Killian hiss, screwing his eyes shut as his hips moved along Jeff’s bops until he cum.

“That was amazing” moans Killian as Jeff gets back on his feet, crushes their lips together again. “get on the bed” He mumbles between their kissing and Jeff does just that. Jeff moves in the middle of the bed, on his all four ass sticking out, Killian hiss at the way Jeff’s ass was all ready for him and moves behind him stroking his cock a few times, he spits in his hand then strokes his cock once it was lubricate enough he moves onto the bed behind Jeff and slowly eased himself in his puckered hole.

“Oh fuck! Fuck!” Moans Jeff feeling his ass being stretched deliciously, once Killian was in, the boy stayed like that until they got used to each and Killian started thrusting slowly.

“More!” Calls Jeff, his hand wrapped around his cock pumping faster so Killian obliged and started pounding in fast pace into Jeff.

———————

-KATHRYN AND FRED-

Kathryn moans loudly as she bounced up and down on Fred’s dick, the boy had his hands kneading her bouncing breasts.

“Oh fuck! I’m so close” she moans throwing back her head. At hearing that, Fred sits up with Kat in his arms and held her close to him as the blonde trembles in her boyfriend’s arms. Fred buries his face in her chest grabbing a nipple in his mouth and sucking which sent the blonde to the edge, cuming with the boy’s name on her lips.

———————

-RUBY AND MULAN”

The two girls stumbles around the dark hotel room not even bothering with trying to let light in as their hands grab at each other’s clothes until they were no longer with any piece of clothing materials left. Although the two has not yet established the status of their relationship everyone knew both girls were taken by the other and nobody dared to ask neither girls out. Ruby wasted no time in wrapping her mouth around Mulan’s harden nipple and Mulan moans borrowing her hands through red strands and pulling Ruby close.

“I love your mouth” she moans grinding against the girl. Ruby pulls away pulling Mulan toward the bed and climbing on top of the girl and crashing their lips together while she grinds her hips down against the other girl.

“I want you so bad” Moans Mulan her hands moving against Ruby’s bare ass.

“You have me” pants Ruby, her grinding increasing, before she can blink Mulan had switch their position and slowly trailed down her body moving between Ruby’s legs and spreading her thighs, as she takes the first lick the red haired moans loudly clenching against the bed sheets as Mulan wraps her clit inside her mouth and sucked.

“Fuuuuuuck!!!!!”

———————

-EMMA AND REGINA-

The teen didn’t know what was happening, one minutes she was knocking on the blonde’s door and seeing those beautiful green eyes clouded with tears the next she’s being pulled inside the room and pressed against the closed door with Emma’s electrifying lips against hers. She wasn’t complaining because let’s be honest she has had many numerous fantasies about Emma, Emma on her face, Emma on her cock, Emma on her all fours, Emma on her back, Emma on her knees and- 

“Fuck!” Moans the brunette as Emma sucks in her earlobe.

“Do you kiss your mother with those lips” the blonde spoke for the first time since this whole thing. She moves her lips against Regina’s neck kissing, nipping and sucking. The brunette was sure she will have marks there and she will proudly wear it.

“What’s the matter?” Emma asks pulling away which Regina pouts at missing the warmth of Emma already. “Cats got your tongue?” She continues then seductively started unbuttoning her blouse “I’ve seen the way you look at me as I pass...” she trails off pulling off the blouse so she was only in her bra, her fingers moves down to her trousers and started on that too “then you would turn to your friends and whispers...” her eyes remained on Regina who stood unmoving against the door. Emma was practically offering herself on silver plater here. The blonde steps out of her trouser.

“Tell me, do you imagine all the ways you would fuck me?” She spoke her words dripping with sex and Regina squeaks, realising how different girls her age were compare to a woman like Emma. The blonde unclasps and removes her bra, her breasts came bouncing out and Regina licks her lips hungrily. how she wanted to wrap her mouth around those tempting hard nipples. Emma notices Regina’s stare and started fondling with her breasts, pinching at the nipples while moaning. She trails one hand downward leaving one hand to continue playing with her breasts, Regina follows down that hand as it disappears inside Emma’s thong and between her thighs, the blonde started rubbing slowly and teasingly.

“Hm, fuck...so wet...” Regina growls and realised enough was enough and pushes herself away from the door with quick strides she was in front of Emma, breathing heavily. The blonde simply stares at her her hands still playing with herself, Regina pulls Emma’s hands away from herself, breathing heavily before claiming Emma’s lips. The kiss was all teeth, heated and fighting for dominance which Regina almost got until Emma bits on her bottom lip to the point of drawing blood, as Regina was distracted Emma took the opportunity and shoved her tongue down Regina’s throat however once the teen got her barriers back she pushed Emma away from her.

“You have been a naughty girl, aren’t you.” She smirks as Emma grins fake gasping. “Do you know what naughty girls get?” Regina moans as Emma smiles pressing her whole chest out to Regina, her breast in the brunette’s face.

“Tell me” She responds, the brunette made do to her promise and wrapped a nipple in her mouth and began sucking. “Hm, yes, god!” Moans Emma holding onto Regina pulling her closer, the brunette continues suckling, her tongue swirling around her nipples while her teeth gently bits down. Emma was even wetter than she was. She couldn’t wait for the brunette to fuck her harder, Regina thinks she’s the only who has been watching Emma, oh no, Emma has also been watching her.

Regina was hard as a rock and she was simply sucking on Emma’s breasts but god if she could she would stay here forever. She finally pulls away and she can already see the bit marks that would surely show tomorrow on Emma’s skin then crushed their lips together again, she just couldn’t get enough of this woman. She was intoxicating.

As they kiss Emma trails her hand at the front of Regina’s pants palming the bulge she found there making the girl moan in her mouth. Emma smirks as her hand disappears inside tight pants and boxers, she moans as her palm came in contact with Regina’s erect penis and started rubbing the girl, letting her long nails grace the length making Regina shiver. 

“You have way too many clothes on.” Whispers Emma between their locked lips. Regina pulls away and quickly steps out of her clothes, now standing naked her cock resting against her stomach hard and straining a single vein can be seen popping and Emma licks her lips. The girl was definitely bigger than Neal that’s for sure both in length and grith. ‘FUCK’ she moves her hand trying to touch Regina’s cock but the brunette slaps her hand away making Emma pouts.

“Do you think you deserve my cock?” Regina demands and Emma moans, loving the authoritative tone in the younger girl’s voice. “You beg whore and I decide if you deserve to be rewarded.”

Emma steps closer to Regina “please, let me suck your cock” her eyes trails down as her fingers danced against Regina’s dick making it twitch, she lets her nail graze against it making Regina hiss, she stares back up at Regina with a pouty lips. 

“Fuck I want that mouth on my cock,” hiss the teen “on your fucking knees!” She commands and Emma wastes no time as she obeys. Regina takes a hold of her cock, stroking and pumping it, hissing as it strains begging to be touched “spit!” She demands holding out her dick to Emma, the blonde smirks leans down and letting her saliva out before sucking the red erect head quickly, Regina pulls her dick out and slaps Emma with it against her cheek.” Did I say you can put your mouth on it!” She demands. 

“No mistress” moans the blonde.

“No I did not but you wants to act like a whore so... open!” She roars and Emma quickly opens her mouth as Regina thrusts her whole length down Emma’s throat making the blonde choke. “That’s right whore, choke on my cock! Do you think it’s as small as your idiot boyfriend!” She grunts thrusting her hip pistoling Emma’s mouth, the blonde gurgles, feeling her mouth full with the thick meat, her eyes gathered tears as her throat burnt! 

Regina takes mercy on her and slows down her thrusting pulling a few inches out giving Emma a room to breathe. “Next time you do something without my permission, think!” She grunts still loving against Emma’s mouth but this time the blonde had the opportunity to work with her. Regina has never had such a glorious blow job before and she knew she was gonna cum like crazy and since Emma was being a whore she was gonna give her all, it wasn’t long she felt her balls tightening and she was cuming down Emma’s throat and the blonde was quick to catch it all.

“God that was great” she pants, sweats dripping down her back. “On your feet and get on the bed.” Emma quickly scrambles off not caring about the cum dripping in the corner of her mouth, Regina tasted delicious, she wants her cuming in her mouth again. She quickly does as Regina instructs as the brunette walks over to the bed standing by the foot of the bed she pulls Emma down by the ankle until she was laying in the middle, she pulls off her soaked underwear throwing it away somewhere before climbing on the bed laying in a sixty nine position, her nose nudges Emma’s sex taking in the blonde’s unique smell before burying her head into Emma’s soaked folds she wrapped her lips around the engorged blood vessel, sucking and licking while her hips moved against Emma’s mouth as the woman takes her shaft down her throat, the brunette hums against the older woman’s sex making Emma whimper as a result her cock burying to the hilt Regina’s hips moved faster as her mouth worked up Emma. “Ohh yes, fuck!” The young brunette groans feeling her balls tighten and knew she was close she removed her lips taking Emma with two fingers. the brunette groans at just how soaked the woman was as her digits started moving in and out making squelching sounds.

“Oh, Oh, fuck Regina. Harder!!” Calls the blonde trying to hold herself up to drive the girl to the edge while her pussy was being fucked so good. She licked the underside of Regina’s hard cock all the way to the bottom taking the heavy ballsacks in her mouth and gently sucking knowing how sensitive it was, she felt Regina trembled and shake before she cum hard, her semen shooting out from the tip and Emma hurried up and wrapped her lips around the pulsing head collecting the cum.

“Fuuuuuuck” Regina calls as her hips continues twitching, wanting to bring Emma to an orgasm she uses her teeth to grab at Emma’s clit grazing at it slightly driving Emma to the edge, she happily swallowed the woman’s juices until her pussy was glistening clean and began leaving small kisses making Emma’s clit pulse and twitch. Regina gave a finally suck at the still pulsing bud before crawling back to the woman’s body who laid out on the bed breathing heavily, eyes closed shut.

“Please don’t tell me you’re getting tired on me already” she smirks now on her knees and stroking her cock which seemed to have harden again. Emma pops her eyes wide open and glares at the girl.

“I know you didn’t just call me old” she gasps at Regina’s raised brow and wide smirk “I’ll show you old!” She pushes the girl onto her back climbing on her before she even had the chance to react and started moving against Regina’s hard stomach spreading her juices against the skin before leaning toward her, she crushed their lips together, their tongues automatically finding each other and moaning happily before long Emma was pulling away, a string of saliva dripping as they parts “hold on tight” she winked before lifting her hips up and slowly sinking down onto Regina’s shaft “yes!” She yells throwing back her head in pleasure as her hands moved up Regina’s body cupping her breasts and fiddling with the girl’s nipples. Regina heaves breathlessly, her cock seethed so well inside Emma wanting nothing more than to thrusts up however it seemed Emma read her mind as the blonde stopped playing with her nipples and moved her hands around her waist holding her into place.

“I’m in charge now” she ground moving just slightly but not enough for Regina’s liking, the girl gasps as she felt Emma’s walls clenched around her dick. “Tell me, in all your day dreams of fucking me...” she stops, rotating her hips just slightly then halting making Regina groan “which one is of me riding your cock” she smirks starting a slow grind up and down. ‘Fuck’ she heard Regina whispers, the brunette could barely speak with Emma’s heat around her cock she didn’t know if she was going to last long if the blonde carried on this, she thoughts and as she carried on being lost in her thoughts she felt a sting against her cheek and realised Emma had slapped her but she was turned on as fucked. “You” *thrust* “answer me” *thrust, thrust* “when I speak to you!” grunts Emma loving how Regina’s cock filled her up.

Regina smirks, if Emma thought she was in control here then she was damn wrong, before the blonde could react she felt the first sting against her left ass cheek “don’t!” *another slap* “ever slap me” *slap* “again” *slap, slap* Emma moans feeling turned on, she was always the dominant one during sex then here was this girl putting her in place and Emma realised she loved nothing more than that. “Now bounce on my cock otherwise I’m leaving” threatens Regina which Emma knew was a lie but it still turned her off at the thought of Regina leaving her hot and bothered as a punishment but she decided not to test that theory as she started bouncing up on Regina’s dick finally moving her hands away from the brunette’s waist moving it against herself fiddling with her breasts.

“Oh yeah, yeah!” She calls increasing the speed, Regina’s cock felt so wonderful inside her and was hitting places she never thought possible “fuck I’m so close!” At hearing that Regina growls switching their positions and climbing on top of Emma, taking Emma into a downward doggy style position, she directed her cock inside Emma’s wet center and with one of Emma’s hand held behind her back she pressed her down the bed by the blonde’s neck as she quickly picked up a nice rhythmic speed pushing in then pulling almost all the way out then pushing back in again. Emma cries, moans and pants as Regina fucked her harder and faster.

“Faster, fuck, faster!” She calls and Regina complies moving even closer if it was possible as her thrusts so hard that Emma’s whole body moved along with it “I’m coming, fuck Gina!!!!” Regina growls at the use of nickname now slamming into Emma with hard thrusts, rotating her hips around hitting Emma’s g-spot as the blonde cums hard and fast however the brunette didn’t stop there pulling her cock out, she nudges Emma to turn around, sitting on her knees she beckoned for Emma to come closer and the older woman obliged, Regina grasped her around the waist pulling her until the older woman was on her with Emma’s legs around her waist the blonde’s arms around her neck and sunk the woman onto her dick and started thrusting upward, Emma throws back her head moaning loudly whilst Regina leans forward taking a nipple inside her mouth and started sucking greedily.

Emma screams out in pleasure moving faster with Regina, the brunette’s cock was touching places her ex never did and Emma was in ecstasy that it wasn’t long until she was cuming, her throat sore from all the screaming. “Fuck! I can’t” She pants heavily as Regina continues pounding into her. “Oh god, god, fuck!fuck!” She repeats over and over and Regina slowly lays Emma onto her back settling between her legs while holding her body at arm’s length with Emma’s pale knees is bent position and on Regina’s waist as the brunette resumes her thrusting. Emma moves her hands around palming Regina’s ass and breasts.

“Fuck I’m so close, shit!” Grunts Regina slamming hard into Emma, at her words Emma grabs the younger girl in pulling her down for a kiss which turned into a battle of tongue duelling for dominance, Regina growls as Emma bits down on her tongue to try make her lose concentration so she pulls her lips away moves onto her knees pulling her cock out which was glistening with Emma’s juices and began stroking it, Emma leans onto her arms eyes trained where Regina was stroking and bits her lips as her hand travels between her legs parting her soaked folds moaning. 

“No!” Regina snaps slapping her hand away which made the blonde groan in displeased. “You touch yourself when I tell you...” she growls moving the head of her shaft against Emma’s opening and slowly stroking against slippery clit.

“Ohhhh” cries Emma wanting nothing more than to have Regina inside her again “please Gina” she begs her hips trying to coax Regina inside. The brunette smirks stilling the movement of the bulbous head against Emma’s opening. 

“Please what my little slut” She taunts slapping the meat gently against Emma’s clit watching in fascinating as Emma’s clit throbs, the woman let out a cry of pleasure, her clit throbbing with wants and she felt herself cum just a little. ‘Fuck’ what was this girl doing to her.

“Fuck me! Please!” She growls.

Regina halts, strokes the throbbing head with her finger “on your knees!” She commands and Emma didn’t need telling twice, moving quickly on all fours, ass sticking out, legs spread wide, Regina moves behind her, she cupped her sex before moving a finger in and out in slow motion driving Emma crazy she fingered the blonde for a while before replacing her finger with her cock, both moaning and groaning at the way Emma’s walls choked Regina’s cock in and the brunette wasted no time to start moving. As she continues penetrating Emma she moved her until the blonde was laying on her front, legs spread wide as she moves in and out the woman, she pulls on her hair while kneading her ass, this time as she cumed, Regina wasn’t far, quickly pulling out and ropes after ropes of cum painted Emma’s ass until the last drop.  
________

Emma sighs finally coming down from her high, she distangles herself from Regina who was busy laying small kisses against her shoulder blade and off the bed, she walked across the room until she came to stand by the window over looking the beautiful night view and sighs again crossing her arms around herself.

“Hey...” Calls Regina moving her eyes to the woman “what’s the matter?” Emma stood there facing away from Regina for a moment before turning around.

“How old are you?” 

Regina makes a sound that sounded like a chuckle and a hum before answering “19” she answers and Emma states hard at her

“No you’re not” she scoffs.

“Fine, I’m 17” answers Regina honestly and Emma chuckles into herself before turning around to face the window again. Regina sighs getting out bed and paddling naked toward Emma standing right behind her and wrapping her in her arms pulling her closer, her lips disappearing against Emma’s neck. “What?” She mumbles.

Emma clears her throat, she knew the girl was young but didn’t realise just how young. “This shouldn’t have happened” she says which was hard to do with Regina’s lips against her neck and her semi hard cock against her buttcrack.

“Hmmm, are you sure” hums Regina her hips slowly started to move awakening her not so little friend. 

“Regina...” Moans Emma pushing away from her then turning to face her, her eyes looking around the room afraid to look at Regina who stood naked in front of her. “We can’t” She adds. Regina frowns stepping closer to the woman but Emma backed away that her back hit the glass window, she made do with the open curtains and wrapped it around her naked frame. “I think you should go”

“Emma come on” pleads the teen however the look on Emma’s face told her the woman wasn’t gonna back up down, sighing rejectingly Regina moves around the room collecting her piece of clothing and putting it on she didn’t even bother with her shoes as she moved back toward Emma again who still remained near the window covered by the curtains. “We didn’t do anything wrong” she spoke but the blonde turned her face away, sighing Regina moved toward her and letting her lips kiss the woman’s cheek, whispering “goodnight Emma” Emma’s eyes shuts by its own as she felt Regina’s hot breath against her, she wanted nothing more than to drop these useless materials she has covering her and pull the teen back into the bed but she knew she couldn’t, she was the adult she needed to stop this. By the time Emma managed to open her eyes the door was closing shut and Regina was gone.

Shakily, Emma moves away from the window and toward the messy bed, the room smelt like sex with a mixture of Regina’s perfume and Emma found herself trembling as everything comes crashing down on her. Technically she was still married to Neal, in all of her 28 years of life she has never cheated until now and with someone who was still in bloody high school. She’s a married woman who has just cheated on her husband with a 17 year old. “What have I done” she whispered into the silence room as tears rolled down her cheeks.

TBC....

No this is not a multi chapter story but simply a two shot story.


End file.
